¿Que hacemos qué? 2
by SilentDrago
Summary: Una nueva versión de "¿Que hacemos qué?", pero ahora protagonizada por Kotori y Umi.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Antes de ir con la historia, déjenme aclarar que originalmente no tenía la intención de hacer otra versión de "¡¿Que hacemos qué?!", pero gracias a una sugerencia que me hicieron, decidí crear una más... Bueno, en realidad fue en parte por eso y en parte porque nadie respondió a la pregunta que hice en mi historia anterior. No hubo negativas, así que escribí esto de todos modos.  
**

 **Este fic se desarrolla en el mismo universo de la primera parte, pero es independiente de ella; pueden leer ambas sin importar el orden. Eso sí, siento que el tono de esta es un poco distinto. Queda a su criterio.  
**

 **No los retraso más. Aquí les dejo la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Love Live no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **¡¿Que hacemos qué?! 2**

La noche extendía su negro manto sobre el cielo tokiota. Las luces de la ciudad resplandecían como luciérnagas, sobre todo las de los edificios. Y en uno de ellos, específicamente uno de departamentos, una linda joven de cabello grisáceo leía en su computador algunas historias de contenido adulto que había encontrado en Internet.

\- … _No creí que los fans nos vieran de esa manera. No digo que esté mal, pero…_

La chica, Kotori Minami, lanzó un suspiro de anhelo. Ella llevaba unos cuantos años de relación con Umi Sonoda, una de sus amigas de la infancia, y desde hacía un tiempo vivían juntas. Fue durante su época como _school idols_ en preparatoria que la relación entre ambas se hizo más cercana, siendo evidente el coqueteo entre ellas cada vez que les tocaba cantar juntas; eso derivó en varias historias que los fans crearon sobre las dos y que la peligris leía en ese momento con un dejo de tristeza. Y si bien esta no podía quejarse de falta de amor, había un detalle que explicaba su sentir.

\- … _Umi-chan y yo aún no hemos hecho esas cosas._

Kotori seguía siendo virgen. No era que no hubiera intentado hacerle saber sutilmente a su novia su deseo de tener relaciones con ella; después de todo, quería que Umi fuera su primera vez y todas las que vinieran después durante el resto de su vida. El problema era que la peliazul era sumamente tímida y consideraba que esos temas eran indecentes. Inclusive los besos solían ponerla nerviosa (a pesar de que sí se besaban). Por lo mismo, el leer esas historias la frustraba un poco y a la vez la animaba a seguir con sus intentos.

 _\- Cuando Umi-chan salga de la ducha, trataré otra vez._

La arquera salió al poco rato envuelta en una toalla. Kotori quedó maravillada ante esa visión; para ella, Umi era la chica más hermosa y perfecta del planeta, y sus defectos solo la hacían más linda. Debía admitirlo, ese cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio la atraía mucho, y esperaba algún día poder tocarlo de una manera diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

\- K-Kotori, no me mires así. Me da vergüenza –dijo la peliazul desviando la vista y con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

\- Pero es que Umi-chan es muy linda.

\- M-Mejor me pongo mi pijama. No quiero seguir desnuda.

\- Espera, Umi-chan, antes de que lo hagas quiero preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué sería?

\- T-Tú… ¿Tú me amas?

\- Claro que te amo. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también te amo, Umi-chan. Con todo mi corazón.

\- Me alegra oírlo –sonrió la mayor–. Ahora voy a vestirme.

\- ¡Espera! –la detuvo Kotori–. Quiero… quiero mostrarte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es que… no sé cómo reaccionarás.

Por el tono tímido de la ojiámbar y la manera en que agachaba la mirada, Umi pensó que su novia iba a enseñarle algo que no le iba a gustar.

\- Kotori…, si tienes dudas, mejor no me muestres nada.

\- … No, voy a hacerlo –respondió la menor dándose seguridad–. Mira.

Giró el _notebook_ para que Umi pudiera ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

\- Quisiera que leyeras esas historias, Umi-chan –pidió la pajarita con un notorio rubor.

La arquera obedeció. No pasó mucho para que se pusiera roja como cangrejo y empezara a echar humo por las orejas.

\- K-K-K-K-Kotori…

\- ¿Sí, Umi-chan?

\- ¡ESTO ES INDECENTE!

\- Pero es que me gustaría…

\- ¡DEMASIADO INDECENTE!

Tras ese grito, se desmayó.

\- ¡Umi-chan!

Afortunadamente, estaban en la habitación que ambas compartían, así que la peligris no necesitó recorrer un gran trayecto para dejar a su amada en la cama. Una vez que la recostó, la chica se quedó mirando aquel rostro inconsciente con algo de tristeza.

 _\- Perdóname, Umi-chan. No debí presionarte así._

Besó sus labios a modo de disculpa.

 _\- Pero es que en verdad quiero hacer esas cosas contigo._

Kotori le puso el pijama a su novia y la arropó.

 _\- Duerme tranquila. Yo me quedaré aquí esperando a que despiertes_ –pensó mientras volvía a besar los labios de su bella durmiente.

* * *

\- … Mi cabeza…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

\- Eso creo… ¡Kotori, ponte ropa! ¡Ese atuendo es demasiado indecente!

\- ¿Tú crees? Jejeje, pero si esta es una sorpresa especial para Umi-chan.

La peliazul había despertado en un lugar desconocido. No obstante, un rostro familiar estaba parado frente a ella, aunque luciendo un revelador traje de conejita.

\- ¿Crees que me veo sexy?

\- No…, tú no eres mi Kotori. Ella nunca usaría algo así.

\- Bueno…, soy y no soy ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A esto.

De la nada, aparecieron cientos de Kotoris vestidas con atuendos sumamente provocativos: porrista, enfermera, profesora, _idol_ , bikini, etc. Todas rodearon a Umi y se le lanzaron encima como una manada de lobos sobre un pobre venado.

\- ¡UMI-CHAN!

Fue entonces que la ojimarrón comprendió qué pasaba: era una fantasía en su estado de inconsciencia.

\- ¡ALTO! –bramó–. ¡No sé qué pretenden, pero yo ya tengo a mi Kotori, y no es ninguna de ustedes!

El grupo de Kotoris se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¡AY, UMI-CHAN ES TAN LINDA!

\- ¡Cállense!... Hacen que me avergüence.

\- Tienes razón en lo que dijiste antes: hay una Kotori real y no es ninguna de nosotras –dijo la del traje de conejita–. Ahora, mírame bien. ¿Te resulto conocida?

Umi la observó de pies a cabeza. No había duda: era idéntica a su amada peligris, pero no actuaba igual de recatada. Cuando reparó en su indumentaria, se dio cuenta de que sabía de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Tú… tú… tú eres la Kotori de esa historia indecente que leí!

\- Pues mi Umi-chan no piensa que lo que hicimos fue indecente –comentó relamiéndose los labios.

\- Tampoco la mía

\- Ni la mía.

\- La mía menos.

\- La mía fue la que me pidió tener sexo.

\- ¡No sigan diciendo esas cosas! ¡Es vergonzoso!

\- Creo que ya te diste cuenta, Umi-chan. Todas somos Kotoris de historias para adultos entre ustedes dos, y la pasamos bastante bien –la última parte fue dicha en un tono bastante sugerente.

\- ¡Pues me alegro por ustedes! –exclamó la practicante de kendo con el rostro rojo–. ¡Ahora déjense de fastidiar y váyanse con sus Umis pervertidas! Con mi Kotori estamos muy bien y no necesitamos hacer cosas así para ser felices.

La del traje de conejita se dio cuenta de algo gracias a esos dichos.

\- ¿No lo han hecho?

\- … Eh, no. Creo que es indecente.

\- Umi-chan, estás exagerando.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que exagerando?

\- Umi-chan, las parejas hacen ciertas cosas que parecen sucias pero que no lo son si ambos están de acuerdo en hacerlas. Por ejemplo, ¿ustedes se besan?

\- Sí, aunque ella es la que suele tomar la iniciativa.

\- Y se besan porque se aman, ¿cierto?

\- Pues sí. Yo amo a Kotori y ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin ella.

\- Pasa lo mismo con el sexo, Umi-chan. Si la amas, no tiene por qué sentirse como algo indecente.

\- Pero es que…

\- Eres demasiado tímida. Tal vez por eso Kotori te ha esperado tanto.

Eso hizo que la peliazul se diera cuenta de algo importante: su novia había hecho ademanes varias veces de querer cruzar la línea de los besos e ir más allá; era ella la que siempre ponía un pero. Aun así, la diseñadora había demostrado ser sumamente paciente y actuaba como si nada cada vez que sus intentos fracasaban.

\- Entonces por eso… –pensó en los motivos que tuvo Kotori para mostrarle esas historias. Tal vez, en el fondo, empezaba a desesperarse.

\- Estoy segura de que esta vez no ha usado su arma secreta contigo porque no quiere forzarte; espera que se te despierten las ganas de hacerlo con ella sin necesidad de recurrir a ese truco.

Umi se mordió el labio avergonzada. Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, más se convencía de que el atrevido doble ficticio de su amada tenía razón.

\- Creo que no he estado tomando en cuenta sus sentimientos –dijo agachando la mirada con pena.

\- No se trata tampoco de que tengan sexo como conejos… o como nosotras. Jejeje.

\- Mejor cállate o acabarás con el ánimo que intento darme.

\- Conque lo hagan de vez en cuando está bien.

\- … Lo tendré en cuenta, y prometo que seré más considerada con mi novia desde ahora.

\- Eso deseamos todas. Ahora, creo que debes volver con ella. De seguro te está esperando.

\- Supongo que sí. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué, jejeje –sonrió la conejita de una manera similar a la real–. ¡Vamos, Kotoris! ¡Es hora de volver con nuestras respectivas Umi-chan! –exclamó después.

\- ¡SÍ! –gritaron todas– ¡Queremos acción!

 _\- No hay duda, son unas desvergonzadas._

* * *

Umi lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con una oscuridad total. A su lado, una inquieta Kotori trataba de dormir.

\- Kotori… –susurró–, Kotori…

\- Umi-chan… –dijo con suavidad mientras encendía la lámpara sobre el velador–, despertaste. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

La peliazul se enfocó en las facciones de su dulce novia y su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo; sabía que ese era el momento. Sin pensarlo mucho, se colocó encima de la ojiámbar y le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente:

\- Hagámoslo.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó la menor con sorpresa.

El rubor de la arquera se hizo más evidente. Cerrando los ojos y temblando un poco, dijo nuevamente:

\- Hagámoslo.

\- ¿Que lo hagamos? ¿Te refieres a…?

Ella asintió sin abrir los ojos.

En su interior, Kotori no cabía en sí de alegría. Por fin ocurriría lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

\- Umi-chan… –murmuró con voz seductora mientras la atraía para besar sus labios.

Esa noche, la pajarita se dejó envolver por las olas de un mar apasionado.

* * *

\- Umi-chan, eso fue grandioso.

Ambas chicas yacían desnudas y abrazadas sobre su cama, cubiertas únicamente por una sábana. Se podía sentir su satisfacción y felicidad por haber dado aquel paso.

\- Valió la pena la espera –continuó la peligris mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su pareja, quien le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

\- Perdóname por eso, Kotori. Debí haber considerado cómo te sentías –dijo la arquera mientras besaba la cabeza de la menor.

\- Tranquila, Umi-chan, no hay nada que perdonar…, excepto tal vez… el tratar de hacer avances contigo cuando no te sentías lista.

\- No te preocupes, te entiendo.

\- Oye, Umi-chan…

\- ¿Sí, mi pajarita?

\- La próxima vez… quiero ser yo la que tome la iniciativa.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quizás debería, no sé, usar algo sexy para llamar tu atención. Y también hacer cosas nuevas, un poco más atrevidas –dijo para después lamer la clavícula de Umi de forma un tanto indecorosa.

La peliazul comenzó a pensar en la Kotori conejita.

\- ¡Eso… es… indecente! –balbuceó antes de desmayarse.

\- ¡Umi-chan, despierta!

* * *

 **Y hemos llegado al final de la historia. Tenía también la idea de hacer una adaptación de un cuento clásico con estas dos, pero todavía no se me ha ocurrido bien la trama. Tal vez en el futuro salga algo.  
**

 **Una cosa más: planeo escribir dos fics largos próximamente y les daré la opción de elegir con cuál empiezo. Estas son las opciones:**

 **1\. Un crossover con Pokémon protagonizado por Honoka.**

 **2\. Una historia ambientada en un crucero protagonizada por Maki.**

 **Los dos fics se harán sí o sí. En sus manos queda la opción de cuál va primero. Opinen en sus reviews o en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
